


The Cat Who Ate The Canary

by MTL17



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Hate Sex, Improvised Sex Toys, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara Lance looks for trouble in Gotham, and finds it. This story takes place after the first half of Season 4 Arrow but during The Dark Knight Rises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat Who Ate The Canary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or The Dark Knight Rises or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sara Lance had left Star City, even though she didn't really want to, because she felt she had become a liability to Team Arrow, a.k.a. her friends and family. Sometimes she was fine, but other times she just couldn't control her bloodlust, and it seemed clear that her only choices were to give up crime-fighting forever in a attempt to go cold turkey or go somewhere far away where she couldn't hurt anyone she loved. So ultimately there was no choice, at least when it came to whether or not she could stay. There was a choice however where she went. Because sure, she could go somewhere remote where they wouldn't be that many people to kill... or she could go somewhere full of scumbags, and there was nowhere better for the latter than here.

Gotham city. Home to the highest crime rates and most colourful criminals in the country, if not the world. Tonight she was on the hunt for, allegedly, the worst of them all, The Batman. Only the story she'd heard and read about didn't matchup with the man she had so far only glimpsed. The first few times she hadn't been sure, but the last time he definitely saved a woman from a mugging, which peaked her curiosity. Even more curious, he had been able to give her the slip every time she had tried to go after him, something which should have been impossible. On the bright side, she had been able to discover a pattern in his direction which led her to Wayne Manor.

Given that Sara was very familiar with the idea of a spoilt, rich man throwing on a costume and fighting crime it wasn't so hard for her to imagine that the elusive Bruce Wayne could be the man she was hunting, but she needed proof. Luckily the league of assassins had taught her patients, allowing her to observe the ridiculously big mansion for days. Unfortunately that meant that her blood lust was particularly bad, and she was pretty sure that even without it she would have been itching for a fight at this point.

She was just about to give up and go looking for a fight when she noticed something. Someone was sneaking into Wayne Manor. Someone who was either highly trained, or at least had extensive experience in this kind of thing, because the way she moved was effortless and breath-taking. Some of the moves she performed even impressed Sara, meaning once again she had no choice. She had to find out who this woman was, Sara honestly unsure whether she was going to try and kick her ass or ask her out. Maybe both. Maybe even ideally both, Sara finding herself in a weird mixture of horny and itching for a fight as she made her move.

Getting past security was no problem for Sara, although she found herself almost copying the mysterious woman move for move, before finding her cracking a safe in the second floor. Which was really quite disappointing. All that skill, and all this woman chose to be was a thief. Very, very disappointing, especially as Sara had hoped that this woman was connected with Mr Wayne and/or the mysterious Batman. The latter was still possible, although Sara doubted it as she tried not to be impressed by how quickly the other woman picked the lock and opened up the safe. Then, after a brief debate, Sara stepped out of the shadows and try not to smirk to wide as the startled cat burglar turned to face her.

The woman dressed in black then relaxed and smiled, "And who might you be, cutie?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Sara said dryly.

Again the woman smiled a little less friendly, "I asked first."

There was a long pause and then Sara relented, "The Canary."

The last two smiles were forced, but the next one from the mysterious woman was bright and beaming with what look to be genuine delight, "Really? How positively... peeeerrrrrfect."

Not liking the sound of that Sara glared, gestured with her staff to the safe and firmly said, "That doesn't belong to you."

The smile fading from her face the other woman replied, "Relax honey, it belongs to a friend of mine. You could say we've been playing a cat and mouse game."

Sara raised an eyebrow as the brunette chuckled, "Why is that funny?"

"Oh, that's right. I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Catwoman." Catwoman announced.

"Which is why it's funny?" Sara offered dryly.

"Well, you know what cats do to mice." Catwoman grinned, stepping forward, "Or canaries for that matter."

Sara glared, "Is that a threat?"

"It's an offer." Catwoman softly corrected, stepping forward again.

Sara raised an eyebrow, "Offer?"

"Uh-huh." Catwoman grinned, again stepping forward, "Or at least part of it."

"And the other part?" Sara asked."

"Well, let's just put it this way cutie." Catwoman said, stepping into Sara's personal space, "We can fight, or we can fuck. Or both."

There was a brief pause and then Sara smiled, "I vote both."

At which point Sara threw a punch, and not only did the other woman dodge it, but she managed to backflip her way out of it, landing on her feet with a wicked grin on her face, "I was hoping that you'd say that."

Catwoman then did another flip to close the distance between them and threw a punch of her own, this time Sara being the one to dodge, though she didn't backflip in the process. Instead she held her ground and for a few moments they began trading blows, mostly dodging or blocking each other's strikes, although a few minor attacks landed. Then Sara was able to land a few less minor attacks, one involving her staff which knocked Catwoman to the ground.

This got Sara an angry glare from the other woman followed by a flirtatious grin, "What's wrong cutie pie? Don't think you can handle me without toys?"

Even though it went against her training to throw away an advantage Sara grinned, threw her staff down to the ground and beckoned Catwoman to come at her. The raven haired woman was happy to oblige, flipping herself up onto her feet and then the wall before flinging herself at Sara. Sara easily dodged, but it quickly became clear that Catwoman wasn't aiming for her, and she had become a victim to her own hubris, because the second she stepped aside Catwoman grabbed her staff and swung it at the Canary. Sara was able to grab it mid-air, and almost wrestle it away from the other woman, but Catwoman landed a lucky elbow directly to her face, knocking her backward and then allowing her to connect with one hard blow to Sara's head from the staff.

*

When Sara regained consciousness, she groaned, slowly opened her eyes and groaned again. Catwoman was lying on top of her, grinning like the cat that ate the canary, Sara becoming increasingly worried that 'offer' was about to come true. She was also a little excited by it, although she tried to ignore that in favour of trying to free herself. However she had landed on the bed, making it easy for Catwoman to secure her hands and feet to the old four poster with handcuffs, and as much as she struggled Sara just couldn't seem to free herself.

"Relax honey, I don't kill unless I have too." Catwoman reassured, "And I can't abide rapists, so if you want, I'll leave with my prize. It all depends whether you're up for a consolation prize."

Sara glared up at the other woman, but genuinely thought about it. In a way it would be like admitting defeat, or at least adding insult to injury, by letting this woman have her way with her after she had just outsmarted her. But this may be the only way she could win. Keep this woman distracted until the owner came home and discovered them, which would be embarrassing for her but hopefully they would be smart and call the police, or their presence would scare Catwoman away without retrieving her 'prize', or better yet the owner would untie her and allow her to give chase to this infuriating bitch.

"Hurry up and make up your mind cutie, I don't have all night." Catwoman grumbled, examining her nails out of what appeared to be boredom, "Honestly I wouldn't even be bothering with this if it wasn't for your cute little codename. When I heard that I just couldn't resist."

"So what, you only have sex out of irony?" Sara questioned dryly.

"No, but you caught me in a good mood." Catwoman admitted, "And honestly, I'm kind of hoping my... friend comes home defined as having some fun."

Pouncing on the opportunity Sara asked, "Your friend, any chances he's like you?"

Catwoman paused and then smiled wickedly, "You mean like us?"

Most of her friends would have probably taken offence at that, but Sara just nodded and replied, "Yes."

Catwoman tilted her head thoughtfully and then grinned, "Let me have that hot little body of yours, and maybe I'll tell you."

There was a pause and then Sara shrugged, "It doesn't appear I can stop you."

"Yes, well... consent is a big thing with me." Catwoman said, briefly becoming solemn as she probably remembered something bad, then smiled, "I mean, just look at me. You think I really have to tie my pray down?"

Avoiding the temptation to roll her eyes Sara grumbled after another brief pause, "Fine."

"Fine?" Catwoman raised an eyebrow, and then when the Canary didn't say anything else added, "You could at least do me the courtesy of saying it with feeling."

"Oh please Ms Catwoman, fuck me." Sara said mockingly.

Leaning down so that their faces were inches apart Catwoman asked, "Aren't you going to ask me what I'm going to do to you?"

Sara opened her mouth to give another mocking reply, only to change her mind when Catwoman brought her finger up to her face and caused a blade to seemingly come out of her fingertip. For a moment Sara thought this might be some supernatural power, but on closer inspection it seemed to be some kind of mechanical device. One this Catwoman could have used on her at any time before now, but chose not going in for the kill. Which made Sara feel better about this whole situation, especially the part where she was about to have sex with her captor.

"Neat trick." Sara said finally, and then when Catwoman just stared at her added with a sigh, "What are you going to do?"

"Why, eat you out of course." Catwoman grinned, "Making me the cat who ate the canary. Like I said, I just can't resist the irony."

With that Catwoman pushed her little blade against Sara's chest, briefly making the Canary fear that this woman was going to kill her after all, and that everything that had come before was just the proverbial cat playing with it's prey. Then Catwoman slowly slid her finger around her chest in a square motion, effortlessly cutting through Sara's costume without more than grazing the skin beneath. It was really quite impressive, and a clear sign that this wasn't the first time Catwoman was undressing someone in this way. It almost made the ruining of her costume worth it. Almost.

"Hey!" Sara protested as Catwoman threw away the ruined cloth which had been her top.

"Relax." Catwoman scolded, "It's more fun this way. At least for me."

Before Sara could really protest Catwoman ducked her head down and latched onto one of her nipples, making Sara gasp in a mixture of pleasure in shock from the suddenness of the other woman's movement. Then she moaned softly as Catwoman suckled on her nipple for a few long seconds before moving over to the other one and giving it the same treatment. Back-and-forth she went, her hands soon sliding over Sara's sides and up to her breasts so she could push one more firmly into her mouth while playing with the other one. All of which Sara liked, mostly because it meant the infuriating woman could no longer talk.

As if reading her mind Catwoman pulled away, grinned and told her, "You've got great tits."

"Thanks." Sara said dryly.

For a long second Sara searched her mind for something to add, ideally insulting but not too much given her current predicament. Then, just as she was considering offering the admittedly beautiful woman a compliment in return, which no doubt would have been a bad idea given the brunette's inflated ego, Catwoman returned to her tits, this time beginning with flicking her right nipple with her tongue a few times before beginning to suck it again. Even though she was still frustrated about the situation the addition was a welcome one for Sara, especially as Catwoman clearly knew how to use her tongue, which was a good sign for what was to come.

Given their surroundings and what little she knew about the other woman Sara guessed that she wouldn't have to wait long to find out if Catwoman knew how to use her tongue where it really counted. To Sara's shock and dismay she was wrong, Catwoman continued to lick and suck her tits for what felt like an eternity, with every second that ticked by increasing the likelihood of being caught. And Sara really didn't want to be caught, handcuffed to a stranger's bed like a total amateur, with most likely Catwoman leaving her either naked or topless. Or still torturously pleasuring her tits. Fuck she hated Catwoman! And she hated that name!

"Hey." Sara groaned, and then when she was sure she had the other woman's attention added, "What's your name. Your REAL name."

Catwoman scoffed, "What do you think I am, an amateur?"

Sara shrugged, "I just want a first name. That's not much to go on. And it doesn't have to be real. Just anything which isn't ridiculous as Catwoman."

"Right, because I'm sure the Canary is a name which strikes fear into the hearts of men." Catwoman mocked, before thinking about it for a couple of seconds and then arrogantly revealing, "I suppose you can call me Selina."

"Well, Selina... if you don't hurry up and fuck me I'm going to break out of these handcuffs and show you there really is more than one way to skin a cat!" Sara threatened softly but sternly, making sure the other woman was looking her in the eye as she added, "And trust me, I know that's factually true."

There was another long pause and then Selina extended the claw on her index finger again and slowly cut away her pants and panties, meaning that if Sara got out of this alive her escape was going to be very embarrassing indeed. Then the annoying 'kitty' put her claw away and... went back to licking and sucking Sara's tits, probably just to get a annoyed groan out of the blonde, which quickly followed. Thankfully before Sara could lose her temper again Selina began kissing her way down her stomach. She went as slowly as she could, but it wasn't long before she reached her destination. And then, thankfully, the 'cat' wasted no more time.

Sara allowed herself to let out a groan when Selina finally stuck out her tongue and slowly slid it across her pussy. That groan was meant to be full of frustration and annoyance at having to wait so long, but those emotions were barely audible from the relief and pleasure drowning them out. For the most part that was the case for the next few minutes, even as Sara gritted her teeth to try not to give the infuriating woman the satisfaction. Which only in turn made Selina grin up at her, something Sara was desperately trying to ignore as over and over again the woman who called herself Catwoman licked her cunt with frustratingly slow strokes of her tongue.

It wasn't just the slow licks, Selina was deliberately avoiding her clit, and considering the long build-up Sara would have liked more contact with that sensitive bundle of nerves. Eventually Selina started to gently guide her tongue over Sara's clit maybe every other lick, but it was nowhere near enough for Sara who very nearly lived up to her earlier threat and slipped out of the handcuffs and kicked Catwoman's skanky ass. Or at the very least grabbed onto her dark hair, shove that pretty little face of hers as deep as it would go into her pussy and then yell and scream at her until the infuriating woman gave her what she wanted.

The reason she didn't? Her stupid pride. It was what had got her into this whole mess in the first place, but Sara just couldn't help herself. She needed some small victory, even if it was just outlasting the surprisingly patient woman. Originally Sara thought Catwoman would make this quick considering their surroundings, and just because she was wrong before didn't mean that Selina would risk spending that much longer teasing her, or have the patience for it. Especially as she could tell that the bitch were starting to get annoyed.

To Sara's dismay Selina actually slowed down the speed and force of her licks, but she did a good job of not showing it. Well, not much. It was inevitable that she would show a little her frustration, but she continued not to give the bitch what she wanted. Mostly because she had suffered much worse torture under the League of Assassins. And her precious Nyssa, for that matter, although that torture was mostly like this. And this Catwoman was no Nyssa, Selina becoming bored with holding back rather quickly after initially slowing down and suddenly going completely the other way and frantically attacking Sara's clit.

Unable to stop herself from giving Selina some form of satisfaction Sara loudly moaned, groaned and even whimpered as the other woman proved once and for all that she had a lot of experience going down on other women because she effortlessly pushed the Canary to the edge of orgasm in what felt like seconds. She did this by simply licking Sara's clit, gently at first, but with ever-increasing speed until the attack felt almost painful. Then she took it into her mouth and sucked on it. The bitch sucked her clit, then went back to licking it before then swapping back and forth for a few agonising minutes.

It was almost unbearably good, but Sara would not yield. She would not give Selina the satisfaction of begging for mercy even if she had to break her own teeth by gritting them together so tightly, and break the skin on her hand as she dug her nails into them. Luckily it didn't come to that, Selina once again proving herself impatient, at least when compared to a former member of the league of assassins, and wrapped her mouth around Sara's entrance and then shoved her tongue as deep inside of the Canary as it would go, which in turn caused Sara to cry out loudly with pure ecstasy.

Apparently completely fed up with waiting Selina then hammered her tongue in and out of Sara's cunt what felt like as hard as she could right from the get go, which pushed the Canary over the edge of orgasm in what felt like seconds. Normally Sara would have preferred more slow and gentle tongue fucking to start with a gradual picking up the pace. Or at least that was what she was used to from Nyssa. But after all the teasing she couldn't complain. She couldn't do anything for that matter, other than cum in Selina's mouth and all over her face, and desperately trying not to scream so loudly.

Selina wasn't making it easy for her, showing off more skills as she effortlessly switched from swallowing cum to reinserting her tongue back into Sara's cunt and then fucked her until there was more cum to swallow. Over and over again this process was repeated, until presumably Selina got bored again and pushed first one finger and then two into Sara's pussy and wrapping her mouth around the blonde's clit again. Selina fucked Sara like that for a few minutes, then went back to the original technique and then switched back and forth between them until the Canary felt faint.

Luckily Selina pulled away before she could embarrass herself even further by fainting. Even better she did it without extending her claws inside Sara's pussy even once, which was a concern the Canary had. Of course this Catwoman had to then revel in her victory, first by sucking her fingers clean and then scooping the cum off of her face with the palm of her hand and then licking it up like a cat. Pretty much the whole time she did that Selina moaned shamelessly and looked Sara directly in the eye, Sara defiantly staring to show she wouldn't be affected by this. Although it was hard to mask her frustration when the bitch picked up her staff and started playing with it.

"This is a interesting weapon, given your choice of... hobby." Selina said almost conversationally, "You'd think you choose something a little more... deadly."

"Some of us have seen enough death." Sara grumbled, before admitting, "Or been responsible for enough of it."

This actually caused Selina to pause, then she raised an eyebrow, and dryly told Sara, "I don't doubt it."

Selina then lifted the staff up to her mouth and wrapped her lips around one of the ends of it and started sucking it like it was a cock. Initially this caused Sara to frown in confusion, then she realised where this was going as Selina unzipped her catsuit and after some careful manoeuvring managed to get it down to her knees while still sucking the end of the staff the entire time. One she was essentially naked Selina began to touch herself, before fondling her tits moving her hand down to rub her unsurprisingly wet pussy. She kept that up for quite a while before setting first one, then two fingers into her own pussy and fucking herself for maybe a full minute before finally taking the staff out of her mouth and grinning at Sara.

Which finally gave Selina a chance to see the disapproving glare that Sara had been sending her way pretty much the entire time, the blonde then trying to will that expression away as it seemed to only caused the brunette to grin wider. Unfortunately Sara was unable to stop herself from glaring, especially when Selina pulled her fingers out of her pussy and replaced them with the Canary's staff. Which wasn't the easiest thing to use as a sex toy, which was something Sara would never admit she knew from experience, but it was amusing to see the way Selina's grin was replaced by a look of concentration as she was forced to use both her hands to control the staff.

Sara's reprieve was brief as Selina lined up the part of the staff she had been sucking on with her entrance and forcefully pushed it inside her, Catwoman letting out a cry as she forced her own pussy to stretch widely for the Canary's staff. Once 4 or 5 inches were inside her Selina started pumping the staff in and out of her own cunt, Catwoman officially starting to use the Canary's preferred weapon to masturbate herself. Which might have been the biggest humiliation/insult Sara had to endure of the entire night, which was really saying something. Especially as she mostly enjoyed seeing this perverted act.

After a few minutes Selina turned her full attention back to Sara and grinned again, "Whenever you use this again, or one just like it, I want you to think of this. Think what I did to your little toy. Mmmmmmm, think what I did to you. Ohhhhhhhhhh, because if there's a next time, I'll probably shove this thing up your cunt! Or ass. Oh, or I could introduce you to my strap-on. Yessssssss, I bet a little dyke like you would love that."

"I'm bi." Sara corrected, "And if you try a little harder, I bet you could get that whole thing into your loose fuck hole."

Ignoring that jab Selina closed her eyes and spent the next few minutes concentrating only on her own pleasure, slowly but surely increasing the pace of her thrusts until she was pounding the staff in and out of her own pussy. It was so intense that not even Sara could keep up her bad mood, instead just watching with fascination as Selina got herself off. The only difference between them was that Selina was just about able to keep herself from screaming her head off when she finally came, although her face did contort amusingly. Of course this self-control only annoyed Sara, especially when Selina followed it up with slowly pulling the staff from her cunt and then pressing it to the blonde's lips.

For a few long seconds the two women just stared at each other, and then wanting this whole experience to be over with Sara groaned in frustration, and then parted her lips and wrap them around her own weapon which was now covered in her enemy's cum and pussy juice. At least Selina's juices didn't taste bad, Sara actually considering telling this bitch to sit on her face so she could taste her from the source. But Sara didn't know whether she could take the hit to her pride, especially if she couldn't stop herself from cleaning her own staff so easily, causing Catwoman to chuckle evilly.

Once the weapon was cleaned and free of the Canary's mouth Selina then told Sara, "This really was fun, we should do it again sometime."

"Hey! We had a deal." Sara grumbled, "Sex for information."

"I said maybe." Selina grinned, and with that she dropped the staff on the floor, zipped up her costume, collected what she came to steal and then climbed out of the window, leaving Sara's still bound to the stranger's bed.


End file.
